


Why Did It Have To Be Me?

by shadowhive



Series: Kliego week [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Not Adopted, Declarations Of Love, FTM!Klaus, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Mentions of Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Five has lived his whole life not knowing who his father is. When he finds his dad’s old diary he decides to take it upon himself to invite his potential father’s to the island that they call home, hoping that he’ll be able to work out which of the three men is his father.





	Why Did It Have To Be Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kliego week day 5: Not adopted AU
> 
> This is my single longest fic I’ve ever done and I’m quite pleased with it. It’s based on Mamma Mia, which is one of my favourite films, but it’s very much it’s own thing.
> 
> I blame the discord again for this. And thanks to pip for being awesome and being so hyped about this.

Five Hargreeves stared at the three envelopes in his hand, biting his lip. For his whole life he had grown up not knowing who his father was. That side of himself was a huge question mark, one he had never thought he had get an answer to. Then, as he was cleaning up his dad’s attic he stumbled on a diary. It didn’t take a genius to work out that it was around the time of his conception and dealt with three men his dad was seeing at the time.

Ben Min. Diego Diaz. Luther Luna.

One of these men was his father. He was certain once he met them he would know instantly and then his family would finally be complete.

Five smiled to himself, sliding the three of them into the postbox, hoping that they would come.

***

Klaus hummed to himself happily, brushing his hands down his dress as he made his way through the grounds of his hotel. People were milling about, getting things ready and he shook his head fondly. He couldn’t believe he’d let Five talk him into this. It was almost his 35th birthday, hardly a major milestone, but it was also Five’s birthday in a few days. For some reason his son had insisted on wanting a birthday party for them both and Klaus could never refuse his son. Five wasn’t exactly the most social of children, so maybe this would represent a turning point. Klaus hoped so.

Five was a strange boy, but he was clever, being able to understand equations that made Klaus’ head hurt just to look at them. Still Klaus had tried his best to support him, even though that meant doing so alone.

When he had told his father he was pregnant he could practically see his sneer over the phone, especially when it was followed by him calling him a filthy little slut. He was always a ray of fucking sunshine that asshole. He’d never accepted or understood Klaus at the best of times. He never supported Klaus, never understood that he was trans. Klaus resented him so much for it, but he was glad that his rejection meant he’d never exposed Five to his toxicity.

Klaus shook the thoughts from his head, not wanting the thoughts of his father to sour this moment. “No, no, don’t put that there!” Klaus shook his head fiercely, gesturing at the table that two of his ‘helpers’ had decided to put along the wall. “How are people going to sit around it if you put it up against the wall like that?”

Sometimes it felt like he was herding cats.

***

Five frowned as he saw three men approach the hotel. It wasn’t unusual for people to come to the hotel of course, but it was closed up apart for party guests. These weren’t familiar to him so he’d have to tell them they were out of luck. He put on his best attempt at a smile as he approached them. “Hi, can I help you?” He asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible to these strangers.

“Hi!” The one of them asked and he looked like he had Asian ancestry that Five couldn’t quite place. “I’m Ben, and this is Diego and Luther. It’s the funniest thing, we all got invitations to come to this party completely out of the blue. We missed the boat from the mainland, but Diego was kind enough to give us a lift in his boat.”

Five felt his mouth go dry as he looked between the three of them, all of them smiling sheepishly. Shit. Why had they all arrived at the same time? This wasn’t supposed to happen! But then again, he didn’t exactly expected any of them to show up let alone all three. One of these men was the father he’d never had.

At their expectant faces Five swallowed, nodding to himself. “Yeah, of course. Come with me. I’ll take you to your room.” He caught them giving each other a puzzled look and shrugging, before turning on his heel and leading through the passages that were mostly used for deliveries. He couldn’t have them in the main part of the hotel after all, where his dad could run into them. That left the converted barn. It wasn’t going to be used for guests, so should be quiet enough.

Yeah, this could work.

He heard his potential father’s muttering behind him, caught one saying something about living a little. Five smiled as he pushed the door open to the barn, pulling out the key ring from his pocket and thumbing through them to the key that unlocked the room. “It’s not much, but it should be ok for you guys.” He smiled at them as he used the key, pushing the door open and stepping inside. As his fathers past him he got a good look at them.

First there was Ben, who smiled as he took in his surroundings. He was wearing shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt, looking every bit the part of a tourist. His short, jet black hair was slightly missed up and he set his bag down beside one of the beds, looking pretty happy. Five could see what had appealed to his dad, since he was a sunshine person himself.

The second man also had dark hair and had a wicked looking scar along the side of his head. He was Latino, so Five guessed this must be Diego. He wore a tight black t-shirt, which shown off his muscles and a ring over his nipple. Great, that was something Five didn’t need to know about his father. He had a bright sugar skull on his arm, which thankfully drew Five’s gaze from his chest. ‘Diego’ took in his surroundings, nodded to himself and flopped down in one of the chairs. 

The last man, which Five guesses was Luther, was the largest of the three, but he was also the one that looked the most ill at ease. His sandy hair was cropped short and he seemed incredibly out of place, though Five was sure that was true in most situations. “Er, isn’t there another place we could sleep? Somewhere more private.”

‘Diego’ snorted, shaking his head. “For fuck’s sake Luther, live a little.” Ah, Five’s instincts were correct then. “Life is an adventure and you sure as hell could use some.” Diego paused, looking at Five at flushing. “Sorry for swearing kid.” Five bristled at being called kid, but then he didn’t know his name, so what was he supposed to call him. “What’s your name anyway?”

“I’m Five. I’m pleased to meet you all.”

“Five? That’s a number not a name.” Luther frowned, an expression that seemed to suit him.

“I was born at 5:55 on the 5th. Dad took is as sign and called me Five.” Five put on his best smile again as he recounted the story of his name. Despite it being an unusual name, Five loved the story of how his dad had chosen it. It was better than the usual reasons for choosing a name he figured and he loved how unique it was. 

“Well I think it’s a lovely name!” Ben smiled brightly, nodding from where he sat on a bed. He shot the others a look and they nodded their agreement as well. Five could tell he was going to like him.

“So when can we met Klaus?” Diego asked and his eyes seemed to sparkle when he said his name. “Because I’d at least like a chance to change first.”

“Err, about that.” The three of them all looked at him, curiosity clear in their features. “Actually, he doesn’t know you’re here. I was the one that sent those letters to you. I wanted to surprise him.” They all let out a collective groan at his words.

“I should’ve known that handwriting was too neat to be Klaus’.” Ben sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Shit, I should’ve stayed at the observatory.” Luther groaned, falling down onto the other bed so hard the springs creaked from his weight.

“Fuck.” Diego muttered under his breath, pulling a knife out of his pocket and twirling it around in his hand. Where the hell had he gotten a knife from. “I should go, he’s going to kill me if he sees me.”

“No! Please stay.” Five could sense they would all leave if one of them did and since Ben had mentioned Diego had a boat he was certain they would all join him on it. He was so close now, he couldn’t lose them. He had to think fast. “He’s always talking about the good old days, about the fun times he had. About how much he misses the people he used to know.” Fuck that was such a lie. “Please stay, I’m sure he’d be pleased to see you.”

Luther’s head was in his hands and Ben looked doubtful, glancing at Diego who was still playing with his knife. Five looked at him too, hoping that he’d agree to it. When he said nothing, Five swallowed nervously, speaking up. “Look, the three of you came all this way based on a letter, despite not hearing from Klaus for years. There must be a reason for that right? If you turn back now you’ve come for nothing. Those letters were like a sirens song summoning you here and you all answered the call.”

“You sound just like him.” Diego whispered with a shake of his head and a fond smile. “Ok kid, I’m staying, at least until I see him.”

“That was beautiful Five.” Ben was smiling too, nodding his agreement. “You’re right, Klaus is someone I’ve never forgotten, even after all this time. I’m going to stay too.”

Luther sighed, shaking his head. “Yeah, you’ve got a point. Klaus is like the moon on a clear night, I hope he’s as bright and beautiful as I remember.”

Five grinned, clapping his hands together in triumph. “That’s wonderful! Thank you so much!”

“Let’s see if you’ll thank us once Klaus has seen us.” Luther muttered, shaking his head as he laid back on the bed, clearly trying to attempt to relax.

“You’re very... thoughtful for reaching out to us like this.” Ben smiled, running a hand through his hair. “Klaus is lucky to have someone as thoughtful as you as his...” Ben tapped his chin in thought, clearly replaying their earlier conversation over in his mind, trying to figure out what their exact relationship was. “Friend?” Ben tried, after realising it hadn’t been mentioned.

“Oh he’s not my friend.” Five smiled sheepishly, figuring he should at least come clean about this at least. “He’s my dad. The best dad in whole world.”

Ben gasped. Diego dropped the knife, swearing in Spanish as it landed on the floor. It took a few moments and then Luther mumbled something under his breath.

“See you guys later!” Five grinned and left the room quickly, before they could get a chance to interrogate him further. He’d give them time to let his words sink in and rest before finding out more about them.

***

“How’s everything going?” Allison said with a smile as Klaus led her and Vanya up the path that led to the hotel. “Is Five doing ok?”

“Oh everything is fine!” Klaus grinned at his best friends brightly, feeling a little more at ease now they were here. They’d met at college and instantly clicked, becoming life long friends. He was forever grateful for them and their support, especially when he’d got pregnant with Five. “And Five’s doing great as ever, my little brainbox.” He grinned at them, proud as ever to talk about his son. “I’ll never be able to help him with his homework and when he tries to teach me it goes over my head, but he’s getting A’s and he’s happy so that’s all that matters.”

“That’s great Klaus, I’m so glad.” Vanya smiled at up him and Klaus smiled just how ridiculously short she was. Five was taller than her already and it was hilarious. “I can’t believe he’s 15 already, where has all that time gone?”

“Fucked if I know!” Klaus chuckled, shaking his head. It was true, things had gone so fast, sometimes it seemed so surreal. None of this was planned. Not opening a hotel out here, or getting pregnant and raising a child. Not that he’d had much of a plan with his life, but he had hoped to transition, or at least start it. Everything had been put aside for Five, to take care of him, to raise him. 

He wouldn’t change it, not for the world but sometimes he did wish things were a little different, how his life could have gone.

There was still time though, he knew it was never to late to be the person he was meant to be.

Klaus tried not to dwell on such thoughts, returning his focus to his friends. “I’m glad you’re both here, I know Five will be thrilled to see you.” Allison returned his smile, wrapping her arm around him and giving him a gentle squeeze as Vanya did the same from her opposite side. “And it’ll be great to have some fun and let loose with you, just like old times.” Klaus grinned at them, memories of drunken parties from a lifetime ago flirting into his head. His days of wild hedonism and drinking were long past, but it would be nice to relieve them for just one night.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Allison grinned at him as they approached the hotel, a blonde haired girl approaching them, looking vaguely distressed. “Hey Dolores, is everything ok?”

Dolores smiled at Allison and Vanya, nodding at them in greeting. “Hey, it’s good to see you both again.” She turned her gaze back to Klaus, chewing her lower lip. “I’m not sure. The barn’s off limits right?” Klaus gave her a nod, waiting for her to continue. “Well I was just going to get some more supplies for the bar, when I noticed there was someone in there.” She lowered her voice, leaning in. “More than one someone.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Klaus groaned in irritation. Of course some of these idiots that were helping out would take advantage of a free room, probably to fuck or just slack off. “Ok, leave it to me.” He stepped away from his friends, smiling at them. “Dolores, could you help get Vanya and Allison checked in, I have their usual room reserved and ready for them.”

“Sure thing boss.” She grinned, moving to help Vanya with her bag as Klaus stepped away.

“This won’t take long, make yourselves comfortable!” Klaus offered his friends a last smile before heading off towards the barn. Before Klaus had set this place up as a hotel it used to be a farm. It had been in bad shape when the owner, Agnes, had let him move in. The community had been so amazing when they found out he was pregnant, rallying around him and helping to get the place set up. He’d never known such kindness and they never once judged him for his decision to raise Five by himself. He was forever grateful for that.

Even so, he was willing to chew out whoever was using a vacant room for... whatever they were up to. Klaus entered the barn, reaching into the pocket of his skirt and pulling out the set of keys that he always carried with him. Deciding not to give them warning, he unlocked the door and pushed it open. “Now listen hear this room isn’t for...”

He froze instantly, his eyes going wide at the men that occupied the room. He’d never expected to see these three men ever again and yet here they were, all of them, together. He felt like he was going to faint.

There was Diego, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else, showing off his muscular torso, his nipple ring glinting in the light. His hair was wet, indicating he’d just had a shower, which, fuck, that wasn’t an image he needed at this moment.

On one of the beds lay Ben who smiled sheepishly from behind the book he was reading. He slipped a bookmark between the pages, settling it down on the sheets as he sat up.

And then there was Luther, shifting on his feet and looking ridiculously awkward in a button up shirt and overcoat. How was he wearing so many layers in this weather?

He looked between the three of them, then back again and it was Ben that broke the silence. “Hey Klaus. It’s good to see you again.” He looked just as radiant as he always did, his smile like sunshine.

“Ok...” Klaus swallowed, taking a breath to compose himself as best as he could. “I want to know just what the hell you are all doing here!” He tried to sound as irritated as possible, but he was sure that Ben’s smile was disarming. “And together too!” His eyes darted between the three men, demanding an explanation.

“I... err....” Luther started, somehow looking more nervous than he already was. It was a ridiculous look for such a big guy and it made Klaus feel slightly less mad at him. Slightly. “Spontaneous holiday?” Klaus snorted, fairly sure Luther had never done anything spontaneous in his life.

“I came for inspiration.” Ben replied, which caused Klaus to return his attention back to him. “For my latest book.” That sounded more plausible, he knew Ben had always wanted to be a writer and wasn’t surprised when he had become published. His stuff was good actually, not that he’d admit it to him.

His eyes narrowed as he gazed at Diego, who was sitting in a chair now, pulling a t-shirt over his head. “I was in the area and wanted to pay a visit.” Their eyes met and Klaus felt the tightening in his chest, like he had when they had all those years ago. He thought it was love, before he sailed away...

“Well you can’t stay here, we’re having a private party this weekend.” He seethed internally, looking between the three of them. How dare the three of them be here, especially now? “Who told you that you could stay here anyway?” Klaus narrowed his eyes, certain that the barn had been locked up last night. 

They shared a look, which was almost downright conspiratorial, before Ben spoke up. “A nice old lady said we could. At least I think that’s what she said.”

“Or maybe she was saying we couldn’t stay here.” Luther added, nodding along.

Klaus side eyed Diego, expecting an addition but he just shrugged. “Alright, fine. You can stay one night but then you can just... sail away into the sunset.” He was going to kill whoever let them in here.

“Klaus wait...” Diego’s voice cut through everything, but it was just too much. Klaus shook his head, running out of the room, trying to control his breathing. He kept running until he was knocking on the door to Allison and Vanya’s room.

Allison opened the door with a smile, though that quickly fell away when Klaus fell into her arms, sobbing against her. “Hey, Klaus what’s wrong?” She guided them back into the room, holding Klaus close and pushing the door shut with her foot. She shrugged at Vanya’s puzzled expression, guiding Klaus toward he bed and sitting down with him. “Klaus, sweetie what’s wrong?” Vanya joined them, sitting behind Klaus and stroking his back.

Klaus took a deep breath, leaning away from Allison and wiping his eyes. How the hell had these men gotten to him so much? “You know how I said that Five’s dad was Diego, Diego Diaz.” Allison nodded and he could see the confusion on her face, but she let him continue at his own pace, not questioning. He was grateful for that. “Well there were two others at around the same time, Luther and Ben. And... either of them could be Five’s dad too.”

“Klaus Hargreeves you dark horse you.” Allison smiled, stroking his hair gently, soothingly. It was helping and the tears had stopped flowing. He knew what she was thinking but didn’t say ‘why tell us this now’.

“They’re here.” Klaus whispered, voice small and soft. “In the barn. All three of them.” He closed his eyes, shaking his head. This all felt like a dream, a nightmare. “Why are they here? Why now? Fuck, somewhere my father is laughing at how much of a slut I am. Probably down in hell, I’m sure he’s having drinks with Hitler.”

Vanya snorted, shaking her head. “He was always such an asshole.” Klaus gasped, surprised to hear his friend swear. Allison could turn the air blue when she wanted to, but it felt alien to hear it from Vanya “You’re not a slut Klaus, you’ve been an amazing dad for Five.” 

Allison nodded in agreement. “Vanya’s right, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” She paused, looking thoughtful as she stroked his back. “But why are they here? Why now? They don’t know about Five right?”

“No.” Klaus shook his head, reaching up and running his hands through his thick curls. “I never reached out to any of them, not once. I did think about it, especially in the early days but...” Klaus had never admitted to anyone that he had wrote letters, telling them about their child. A small part of him always felt that they deserved to know, but he had never followed through with it. It meant Five never knew his father and... Klaus had regretted that a few times, but he had done a good job raising him without them. And now.... “What do I do? What if... what if Five finds out? What would he think of me?”

“First of all, Five loves you. Nothing you could do or could have done will ever change that.” Allison nodded, certain of her words as she wiped the tears from Klaus’ cheeks. “I don’t know what to do about them being here. Did they say why they were here?”

“They all gave different reasons... but I think they were lying.” There was something off about them all being here, together, now. Klaus rubbed his eyes with his palms, sure the whole thing would give him a headache. “But I can’t imagine why they would all be here like that.”

“I don’t know.” Allison admitted, glancing at Vanya, who nodded. “But you’re right, it does sound strange.”

“If they’re still here tomorrow we can find out why they’re here. Maybe that will give some insight. Even if not we can at least keep them away from Five until they leave.” Vanya’s voice was soft as she said the words, with a small smile, as she stroked his arm.

“Thanks guys, you’re the best.” Klaus smiled, feeling a little more relieved by his friend’s reassurances and acceptance. He was so glad they had his back.

***

Five caught sight of his three potential father’s leaving the barn with their bags and he instantly panicked. He’d thought he’d convinced them to stay but obviously something had changed while he was helping Dolores stock her bar up. “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Five asked as he ran to them, looking between them.

The three of them looked uncertain and it was Diego that spoke first. “Klaus found us and he was... mad. We’re gonna spend some time in my boat. At least until he cools off.” Diego sighed, playing with the knife again. “Shit I shouldn’t have come.”

Ben smiled, shaking his head and he laughed, clapping a hand against Diego’s back. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” He looked at Five, with a grin on his face. “Don’t worry Five, I’ll make sure these two idiots don’t sail off into the sunset.”

Five smiled and nodded, reassured by Ben’s words. “Could I come with you to the dock? I’d like to know more about you guys.”

“Sure.” Ben grinned, starting to walk and the others followed in his wake. “Well, I’m Ben Min, as you know. I write novels but they’re...”

“They’re porn. Utter filth.” Diego added, with a shake of his head. “Not for someone your age.”

“You know of my stuff?” Ben grinned, turning to look at Diego and he shrugged.

“It gets lonely on a boat when you’re out in the middle of nowhere with no wi-fi.“ He smirked at Ben, waggling his eyebrows. “You’ll have to sign my books.”

“Gladly!” Ben grinned brightly, seemingly pleased by this development.

“You could sign dad’s too once he’s cooled off.” Five smiled, remembering the shelf of books in his dad’s bedroom. Ben’s eyes went wide at that, his eyes sparkling as he nodded again. “What about you Luther?”

“Hmm?” Luther asked, seemingly distracted by his surroundings. “Oh, yeah, myself. Well I work at at an observatory back home. I always loved space and wanted to be an astronaut. I know it’s silly, but I always wanted to walk on the moon. Sadly, I failed the physical so... no space travel for me.” He looked sad at that and Five couldn’t help but feel for the big guy. “But working there is cool, I get to spent my time looking at the moon and stars. It’s amazing.” 

This was promising. Five always had developed a passion for reading and was a frequent visitor to the local library. Perhaps that interest was inherited from Ben. He’d had had an interest in the stars too, loving to watch the stars and moon on a clear night. Was that something he had gotten from Luther?

Luther didn’t say anything else, instead he was distracted by looking at the moon rising in the darkening sky. Five took that as his his cue to look at Diego. “What about you Diego?”

“Me? I’m a man of leisure. All I need is my boat and the open sea. There’s nothing quite like it, just me and my wits among the waves.” Diego smiled, gazing out over the sea before then, reflecting the fading light of the sun as it started to set. “It’s been far too long since my travels bought me to this place, which is a shame because I love the scenery here.”

“Doesn’t it ever get lonely?” Five asks as they walk through the main street of the little town that Five called home. A few people gave him looks, smiling and waving at Five, which he returned politely. It wasn’t unusual for him to be helping out by showing hotel guests around, so he knew they wouldn’t think anything of it. “Being out there alone I mean?”

“Sometimes.” Diego glanced back over his shoulder, back towards the hotel and Five caught the sadness in his eyes. It was gone in a few moments and Diego’s sly smile returned his eyes on Ben. “But a good book certainly helps.” He winked at the other man, who blushed at the attention.

Five rolled his eyes at that, but couldn’t help but smile. “What about you two? Do you have anyone special back home?”

“Er... no. I mean...” Luther spoke up, his cheeks reddening slightly. “I’ve not been with anyone in awhile. Which, it’s fine, but... yeah. I don’t get out much.”

“I don’t have anyone either, I’m either writing or travelling for research.” Diego snorted and Ben elbowed him in response. “Maybe one day I’ll settle down but right now... I’m a free spirit.”

Five nodded, processing the information. He knew it was wrong, but he was actually glad they were all alone. It meant one of them could actually stay, become his father for real, in the ways that mattered. But it wasn’t just that. His dad deserved to be with someone, deserved to have love in his life. Five knew he had put parts of his life on hold for him, but while he was grateful for that he also hated that it meant he had lost out. He just wanted his dad to be happy and, hopefully, one of these men might do that.

“What about Klaus?” Diego asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them. “Is he seeing anyone?”

Five smiled, wondering if his question could mean that they were connected by blood. “No, he’s not. He’s only dated one guy since I’ve been alive, an ex-soldier called Dave, but it didn’t last. That was years ago though.” He looked at his perspective fathers and they were hanging on his every word. “I want dad to be happy.” He didn’t add that he thought these three could do just that, but Diego and Ben shared a look.

They were at the docks already and Five glanced over at the boat floating there. From the markings on the hull it was called The Kraken, with a stylised octopus along the side. “I should get back for dinner but... could I see you guys tomorrow? I’d like to get to know you better, to learn more about dad. Please?”

Diego shrugged, smiling at him. “Yeah, sure kid, swing by after breakfast. We won’t be going anywhere.”

Five grinned brightly at them, clapping his hands together. “Great! I’ll see you then!”

***

Klaus sighed as he stood on the balcony of his room, looking out at the stars. The sky was clear, as it always was, which meant that the view was beautiful. Usually that put him at ease, but tonight? He couldn’t sleep.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the three men that had come back into his life.

He knew that they weren’t in the barn anymore. Dolores had spotted them leaving, probably heading to Diego’s boat, but that hadn’t put him at ease. At least here he knew where they were. Thankfully Allison and Vanya were there at dinner, pulling Five’s focus so he’d not caught on to Klaus’ unease.

Klaus couldn’t help but feel a little bad at how he acted. Diego may have deserved his ire, but Luther and Ben didn’t. They were both summer flings, sweet boys who had made his time out here fun. Ben especially had helped mend his broken heart.

Diego by contrast...

It was over 15 years now, so why did it still hurt to think of their relationship? He knew why of course, had always known it. It’s why things hadn’t worked out with Dave, why he hadn’t even tried to have another relationship. 

Diego was the one.

Maybe this was the universe giving him a sign, telling him that he should give him a second chance. 

No. He was probably still married, married to that woman he had been engaged to. He had turned tail and ran the second Klaus found out didn’t he?

Klaus groaned, rubbing the backs of his hands against his eyes. He should sleep, or try to anyway. As they say, tomorrow was another day.

***

Ben groaned as he stretched, sitting up in Diego’s bed. He’d kindly given up it up for him, which he thought was touching really. The room was a little small but it was cosy. There were a couple of his books on a book, all well worn, he thought proudly, and there was a collection of knives in a locked case. It was a little odd, but hey, everyone had a hobby. What caught Ben’s attention now, though, was the framed picture on the bedside table.

Ben instantly recognised Klaus, smiling brightly as he leaned against the other man, that he assumed was Diego. They looked so happy together, it was touching. For Diego to have kept it for this long, especially on display like that, was so sweet. Ben had a picture of him and Klaus as well somewhere, but it wasn’t on display like that.

He hopped off the bed, as he wandered through the doorway into the main room of the ship, greeted by a Diego that was smiling and shirtless. Fucking hell. Ben wasn’t going to complain, Diego certainly had the kind of body that should be on display at all times.

“Morning! Did you have a good sleep?” He grinned at him from his position in the kitchenette. He was cooking something, not that he could tell what from his current position. How was this guy single?

“Yeah, it was pretty good. Thanks for letting me use your bed, you didn’t have to.”

“Don’t say I’m not a gentleman.” Diego grinned, humming as Ben took a seat at the small table. “Hey Luther, breakfast is almost ready!” Diego called and, a few moments later, Luther came down the stairs from the deck. He wasn’t sure where they had slept in here, but he was certain Diego was one of those types that could sleep anywhere.

Ben offered Luther a wave, but he just grunted and took a seat opposite him. Not a morning person, clearly. No surprise for a man that liked space so much. He looked over as he heard Diego crack an egg, but instead of putting it into whatever he was making the yoke fell into his mouth. Ben frowned as he swallowed it ring Luther make a disgusted sound. “Dude, that’s disgusting. You could catch something.”

“Nah.” Diego grinned, carrying over a plate in each hand, setting one down before each of them. They were pancakes, with a smiley face made of sliced fruit on them. “My body is a temple.” He patted his toned chest and Ben thought of Peggy from the first Captain America film, how on seeing Steve after the serum she reached out to touch him. “I eat a raw egg every day and it’s done me no harm.”

“Clearly.” Luther mumbled, picking up a slice of banana and slipping it into his mouth. 

They all ate their pancakes in relative silence, Ben and Luther sat together, while Diego ate on the sofa. They were good, easily the best pancakes he’d ever eaten and he was about to tell Diego so when he spoke up. “So, what so you think about Klaus’ kid?”

Ah, the elephant in the room was finally being acknowledged. Ben was sure that the others had put two and two together like he had. He’d only known them for little over a day, but they didn’t seem to be complete idiots. The last time they’d been here was just over 15 years ago. Five looked 15. Ergo...

“What about Klaus’ kid?” Luther asked, looking between them as he finished his pancake. “He seems nice.”

“Fucking hell.” Diego let out a groan, shaking his head. “Ok, let me spell it out for you space boy.” Diego rose from the sofa, coming to Stan beside the table. “Five is a teenager, he looks about 15 right? I was here almost 16 years ago, with Klaus.” He looked to them both. “And I bet you were here too right.”

Ben nodded and Luther spoke up again, still, somehow, looking confused. “Yeah, I was with Klaus in summer of 2004 but I don’t see what...”

“You are an idiot. No wonder they didn’t send you into space!” Diego rolled his eyes and spoke slowly, looking Luther right in the eyes. “The three of us were with Klaus in a summer of 04. Nine months later he has Five.”

Ben watched Luther’s face, as the realisation dawned. Ben wasn’t sure he’d ever seen anyone have a revelation in real time before and it was truly a sight to behold. Luther’s eyes went wide and he gasped. “Oh...”

“Yes oh. One of us is Five’s father.” Diego sighed, leaning back against the counter. “I’m guessing from your expressions that you had no idea.” At this he looked at Ben, since it was obvious Luther had no clue.

Ben shook his head, sighing softly. “No, I had no idea at all. If I knew you can bet I would have been here.” Ben was certain about that. He might not have wanted to be tied down, but if he knew he had a kid he’d at least support him however he could. “Why didn’t he tell us?” 

“I don’t know why he didn’t tell you.” Ben looked at Diego and realised that his choice of words were very telling. Before he could question it further, Diego continued. “But clearly Five went snooping and found out about us and figured things out on his own.” Diego smiled at that, looking a little proud. “Smart kid getting us all here like this.”

“Yeah...” Luther bit his lip, looking over at him. “So what do we do?”

“Five wants to get to know us, I say we let him. And hopefully while we do Klaus... cools down a bit.” Ben nodded in agreement. It sounded like a good enough plan, though the mention of Klaus made him want to talk to him about this. He’d wanted to in general since he’d arrived and seeing him... Klaus looked positively radiant. “So let’s just try to...”

“Hey, are you guys here?“ Ben smiled at Five’s voice from up on the deck and Diego grabbed a shirt, tugging it on.

“Yeah kid, we’re down here, just give us a minute.” Diego gave them a look, which told them both not to say anything about this discussion with their potential son. The thought made Ben giddy in a way he never would have expected before coming here. He couldn’t wait to know more about him.

***

Klaus glanced at himself in the mirror, brushing his hands down his black dress to straighten it out. It looked good, hugging his figure and ending just below his knees, showing off his legs. Underneath the dress was his best binder, the one Allison got him a few years ago. He looked good, if he said so himself.

“Do you always wear an outfit like that?” He spun on his heel, coming face to face with a grinning Allison. “Expecting company?”

“Shut up!” Klaus felt his cheeks heat a little at her words. She was right, this wasn’t something he’d usually wear, but he’d been drawn to it. He usually didn’t bother with as much make up as he was wearing either. He told himself it was to make himself feel better after the shock of seeing them but...

She smiled, shaking her head and sitting on Klaus’ bed. “Want to tell us some more about these guys?” Klaus hadn’t realised Vanya had been with her until she was sitting on the bed too. She’d always been a sneaky one. “After all, we need some idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Klaus sighed, not having being able to tell them more the previous day since he didn’t want Five to see him upset. Now he was out to hang out with some friends, so there was nothing to worry about. “Ok. Well you know after graduating I came to Europe to travel. I met Luther that first night in Paris. He was... sweet, charming in his own bumbling way. We spent a few nights together and...” Klaus blushed a little, a small smile on his face at the memory. “I deflowered him.”

“Klaus!” Allison grinned as Vanya gasped. 

Klaus couldn’t help but share her grin. “He was pretty good for a virgin, very... attentive. And I taught him a few things.” Klaus smiled at the memory, winking at them. He wasn’t gonna share with them that he had been packing as well, that would be something for another time. “Anyway, we travelled a bit together, before eventually coming here. But he had to go back home. We parted on good terms and I could tell part of him wanted to stay, or me to go with him. But I wasn’t ready for that. Still, that last night was so wonderful, we spent it under the stars.“ He let out a soft sigh, feeling their eyes on him.

“Sounds like a nice guy, why didn’t you keep in touch?” Vanya asked, voice soft and sweet.

“I intended to. We exchanged details and everything but...” Klaus sighed softly as he thought back. “A few days later a boat showed up on the island. On that boat was Diego.” He swallowed and Vanya reached over, stroking his back. “He was charming and fuck, so sexy. We got to talking on the beach and... well one thing led to another.” He remembered that first night on Diego’s boat, his legs spread as Diego went to town on him. Diego wasn’t a virgin by any means and it showed with his talented tongue. He’d been exhausted the next day after having so many orgasms. “He was amazing and I... I fell in love with him. I was an idiot.”

“Why?” Vanya asked, her voice soft again. Klaus had, previously, only told them the vague story. Not a lie, but not the whole truth either, because it had been so painful.

Klaus took a deep breath and nodded, they deserved to know. “Everything was going fine, amazing in fact. He took me to the mainland to a fancy restaurant, treated me like a princess. It was like a dream... until.” Klaus closed his eyes at the thought, before speaking up. “I was alone on the boat, he’d had to go to grab a few supplies for breakfast so I decided to have a look round his room. And... I found a picture of him with a woman. He was kissing her cheek and, well, I tried to right it off. After all it could be a friend, or a relative but I thought it was strange that it was hidden in a drawer. And then...” he pictured it so vividly even now. The letters, the photos... the ring.

“Oh Klaus...” Vanya whispered, her small hand stroking his back in slow circles.

“I asked him when he got back... he was engaged. Her name was Eudora... I told him to fuck off and I left the boat, said I never wanted to see him again.” He closed his eyes tight, the pain welling in his heart again. Even now it still hurt. “He stayed for a few days, trying to talk to to me but I refused. Eventually he sailed away and left me with my heart in pieces. I thought I’d never see him again. I figured he was married with kids, living the dream.” He scowled at the thought, hating it intensely.

“If I see him I’m throwing him into the ocean!” Allison practically growled the words out, looking angrier than he’d ever seen her. Despite himself he smiled, wiping away the tears that had formed from the memory. “What a fucking asshole.”

Klaus nodded sadly, sighing. It felt like a weight was off his shoulders, admitting all to his friends after so long. “Yeah.” He waited a few beats before smiling at the thought of what came next. “But then along came Ben. You might know him as Ben Min.”

“The writer? The erotic writer?” Vanya asked in her mousy voice, her eyes wide at the revelation.

“Yeah. The writer. He was doing research for his next novel And I met him in the cafe by the docks. He must have picked up on my sadness because he offered to get me a drink and we just... talked. It was nice, he was sweet and kind. After a few nights we went back to his room... Let me tell you, he knows exactly what he’s doing. In every sense.” He flashed them a wink and Vanya gasped.

“Wait, his book... he based Cody on you didn’t he?” Allison’s eyes were wide and Klaus offered a small smile. “He did that to you?” Klaus nodded, unable to suppress a grin.

“And you did that to him?” Vanya whispered and Klaus nodded again. He still had the strap-on Ben had gifted him. “Holy shit Klaus.” 

Allison nudged him with her elbow, grinning. “How have you kept that to yourself all these years?”

Klaus shrugged with a smile. “My focus was on Five. Anyway, me and Ben we had a lot of fun together but he had to get back to meet his deadlines. He asked if he could write about us, even sent a signed copy of his book. I had thought about telling him about Five but... he’s a free spirit, I didn’t want him to think I was trapping him.”

Allison nodded, biting her lip in thought. “Maybe them being here is a good thing. I know you believe the universe sends people signs. Maybe this is one, giving you a second chance.”

“Yeah, I had thought about that. I just...” He sighed, rubbing his palms against his eyes. “I’ve raised Five my whole life, it’s been just us. I don’t want him to be alienated by a man that might be his dad just waltzing in now.”

“Listen Klaus.” Vanya spoke up and he turned to face her, resting his hands on his knees. “Five’s a smart kid and he’s a sweet kid. He wouldn’t mind whatever happened as long as you were happy. And... if one of these guys could make you happy...”

“Yeah, I know you’re right. I just... hope Five doesn’t run into them first.”

***

Five had thought spending time with these men would give him a better idea of which one might actually be his father. He guessed he’d thought there’d be something, an aha! moment, that would make him certain who was his father. Alas that hadn’t happened yet. 

Luther was sweet in his own way. He came as shy and uncertain, despite his size, but once he started talking about his work at the observatory (or space in general) he became talkative and animated. Five knew most of what him, but he still listened intently.

Ben was kind and he asked Five questions about his studying and interests, as well well as sharing story’s about his travels. He’d been to so many places and Five was fascinated by them all. The furtherest he had been was the mainland, so to learn about the world was amazing.

Diego was more mysterious until they had some time together. He taught him how to tie knots, as well as showing off some knife tricks and teaching him a few chords on his guitar. Five was impressed at all the things he could do with his hands. Luther hung around a bit during that time as well, trying to do some the knots himself. Surprisingly he did even worse with them than Five, which made them all laugh.

Damn this was harder than he expected.

***

While Five was distracted by spending time with Diego, Ben slipped away from the boat, heading back up the hill towards the hotel. He’d left his cases on the boat this time and so just had his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. 

The island was as beautiful as he remembered all those years ago and he had to smile as he recognised the same shops and buildings on the way. In a lot of ways it was like nothing had changed. He’d longed to return over the years, to come and see Klaus again. Now he knew he had a potential son he wished he’d come even more. How different would his life be if he had? 

He entered the grounds of the hotel, smiling when he caught sight of Klaus, stood on a chair and hanging up a banner on the wall. He looked beautiful, wearing a dress that showed off his perfect legs and he wondered how they’d feel stretched out for him again.

He shook his head, waiting for him to get down off the chair before announcing himself. “Hey Klaus.”

Klaus jumped, turning around and smiling bashfully at him. “Hey Ben. Listen, I’m sorry for snapping at you yesterday I... it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too. You look amazing.” Ben smiled, stepping closer as Klaus brushed. “Could I talk to you for a bit? I... have something for you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Klaus ran a hand through his thick, gorgeous curls and Ben couldn’t help but remember how they’d felt in his own. “You look good too.”

Ben reaches into his bag, filling out the slip of paper he had filled out while Luther had been talking to Five. “I want you to have this, for inspiring me so much.” He handed it to Klaus and he unfolded it, gasping at the sight of the cheque.

“Ben, this is...” He looked from the cheque to Ben and back again. “You don’t have to do this.”

“But I want to. I should have come back long ago. I wanted to, so badly but I never did. You deserve it and so d...” He bit his lip to stop himself from saying Five’s name. “It’s 15% of the book sales and you deserve it. Use it to treat yourself to something nice. You deserve it.” 

Klaus bit his lip, slipping the cheque into a pocket on his dress. “Thanks Ben.”

“I know you’re busy with your party, but I’d like to take you for a drink, to catch up.” Ben put on his most winning smile and Klaus blushed.

“Yeah I... just give me a few minutes and we can head back to the cafe ok?”

Ben couldn’t stop himself from grinning as he nodded, Klaus heading off looking like the beautiful angel he always was.

***

After telling Dolores (and Allison) where he was going, Klaus made his way with Ben to the cafe where they first met. It looked much the same as it was back then and Klaus felt curious eyes on him as he and Ben talked.

It was nice, catching up with each other. Ben shared tales of his travels, while Klaus shared funny incidents that had happened at the hotel. It was nice, easy, although Klaus was neatly avoiding anything about Five. “So, is there anyone special in your life Klaus?” Ben asked, looking at him with those soulful eyes. He reached across the table, clasping Klaus’ hand in his own.

“No, there isn’t. I’ve not really had many meaningful relationships since...” He sighed, Ben looking at him like he was the most beautiful person in the room. Which, ok, he was, but that wasn’t the point. “Actually there is someone special on my life. But he’s not a lover, he’s my son.” Ben nodded and he... didn’t look surprised. He didn’t let himself dwell on that though. “He’s called Five and he... he means the world to me Ben. He’s sweet and he’s smart, smarter than I’ll ever be.” He held up his free hand to stop him from making a comment. “I mean it, he gets straight A’s and can do math that makes me head spin.” He closed his eyes, taking a breath before speaking. “And more than that... I think he might be yours.” 

Klaus wasn’t sure what he expected to see on Ben’s face, but him smiling and looking thrilled wasn’t high on his list of expectations. “Klaus that’s wonderful. I wish you had told me sooner. I want to...”

Ben didn’t finish his sentence, his eyes going wide and he mumbled a soft word. “Shit.” Klaus was confused for a moment, until he looked over his shoulder and saw Luther. 

Luther grinned, making a beeline right for them and Klaus groaned internally. Not because Luther was here, but because he was here now. “Klaus!” He grinned as he approached their table, seemingly ignorant of Ben’s presence. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you! I wanted to tell you something.” 

Klaus saw him take a breath and he smiled. “I won’t to make things right. I should have come back to you all those years ago. It was a mistake, the worst of my life. I see that now.” Luther nodded along to his words, them coming out in a desperate rush. “But now I can make things right, to be here for you, for our son.” Klaus’ head spun, but before he could question how Luther knew that he was on his knees, a ring in his hand, held up for Klaus to see. “Will you marry me?”

***

Five looked around Diego’s boat as he cooked up some eggs for them both. Ben had gone at some point earlier and Luther had as well sometime later. Five didn’t mind, after all they probably just needed to stretch their legs after being on the boat all day.

Ok, so maybe a small part of him hoped that they might run into dad, but he wasn’t counting it. After all dad was busy organising the party and they had the whole island to explore. Which, admittedly wasn’t much, but still.

Spending time with Diego was nice and Five felt safe with him, even though he’d alone known him a day. His boat was cosy and Five could see himself going out with Diego into the ocean, learning the literal ropes from him. Five smiled, peering through the doorway into Diego’s room, curiously getting the better of him. His gaze fell on the picture frame beside the bed and he gasped, taking a few steps in and lifting it up to get a better look at it. 

There were two people in the picture. One of them he recognised instantly as his dad, his curls soft as they framed his face, a bright smile on it. He was leaning on another man and Five knew it was Diego. They looked so happy together, Five couldn’t help but smile like his dad as he stroked the frame.

“Hey kid, didn’t your dad tell you it’s rude to go through peoples things?” Five gasped, putting the photograph down as he turned to face him, his cheeks flushed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“Hey, it’s ok kid.” Diego’s face softened and he smiled, glancing at the picture. “It’s natural to be curious.” Five smiled, feeling relieved as Diego led him out into the main cabin. “I want you to know that I loved your dad Five. Truly, deeply, intensely. You were a product of that love. I feel it in my bones.” Diego set two plates on the small table, sitting opposite Five. “I am your father Five. I’m sure of it.”

Five didn’t know what to say, so he opened and closed his mouth, like a fish he’d seen in one of those nature programmes he watched with dad. “I want to be here for you, to make up for all the time we’ve missed. For now though, eat your eggs. Any boy of mine needs to get big and strong.”

Five grinned brightly, nodding as he tucked in to his food.

***

If all eyes weren’t on him already, they were now. Fuck, this would be the talk of the island for months. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole. Alas, he didn’t have that option and instead he hissed. “Luther get up, you’re making a fool of yourself.”

Luther looked crestfallen as he rose back up to his feet, the ring still in his hand. It was a pretty enough ring, obviously from one of the merchants by the dock. “I... fuck. I’m sorry.”

“Sit down.” Klaus nodded to the unoccupied seat at the table, already feeling sorry for him. “I’m not going to marry you. Do you know why?” Luther shook his head and Klaus sighed. “Because I’ve not seen you in almost 16 years.” He spoke slowly, in the way he’d spoken to Five when he was a baby. “I... appreciate your offer though. It’s sweet, completely misguided but sweet.” Klaus could see Ben’s eyes narrow at him, which was endearing. “Now, how is it that you know about Five, because I think you have some explaining to do.” He looked from Luther to Ben. “Both of you.”

Klaus nodded firmly, leaning back in his chair as he looked at them both. They share a quick look, before Ben started talking.

“Well it started when I received an invitation...”

***

Five still wasn’t sure which man was his father, but he was sure that Diego was sure. If the others had come to the same conclusion they’d not said so, but Diego had and the way he spoke...

They were all great choices for a father, but Diego clearly loved his dad and that was what mattered. Now how to get them talking...

Five was lost in thought as he entered the hotel, heading towards the dining room that was just for family. He expected to find Allison and Vanya there, talking with his dad but they weren’t there. There was just his dad, looking at him intently.

“Did you have fun with your ‘friends’?” Klaus’ tone and the air quotes around the word friends told him all he needed to know. His dad knew. “Sit down Five.”

Five swallowed, taking the seat opposite him. His dad was a sweet, easy going person, but the look he gave Five gave him chills. “Dad...”

“No, you listen to me.” Five clamped his mouth shut and Klaus ran a hand through his hair. Five noticed he was wearing a nice dress, one he’d not seen before and, for a moment, he got excited. This was going to a lecture, sure but that dress was too nice for this. “You went through my things without permission. You invited people here, into our home, without consulting me. You went off alone with these men. What were you thinking?”

“They’re not strangers dad!” He rolled his eyes, remembering the stranger danger talk his dad had given him before his first trip to the mainland. “They’re my father!” Klaus winced and Five continued. “Well one of them is and they’re all great.”

“That’s not the point Five... why? Why did you do it?”

“Everyone that I know, they know where they have come from. Dolores, Agnes, the kids at school, Allison, Vanya... they all know who their family was. But all I have ever had is you. I just wanted... I wanted to know who my father was. And...”

“Am I not good enough for you.” Klaus whispered, his voice soft and small. “I have raised you here by myself. I’ve fed you, clothed you, made sure you got to school on time. I have done everything, everything, to make you sure you are happy and safe and loved. Is that not enough?”

“Dad, I love you, I really do. But I can’t help but wonder what things would be like if it wasn’t just you...” He didn’t mean it in a bad way, he wanted Klaus to be happy and loved as much as he was, but he could see it in his eyes.

“Just me? What’s that supposed to mean?” Five could see his dad was on the verge of crying, his eyes shiny with tears

“No dad I mean...” Shit, Five was always more inept at dealing with negative emotions and he felt at a lose for words. “Their great guys. I just wish I’d gotten to know them...”

“You don’t need them Five. They’re nice guys sure, but they had their own lives. I didn’t want to fuck up their lives...”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Five countered, narrowing his eyes, feeling rage bubbling up inside. “You think knowing about me would have fucked their lives up? Is that what I am, a fuck up?”

Klaus looked at him, eyes wide and he was shaking his head, holding his hands up defensively. “Five no...”

“Maybe if you hadn’t been a fucking slut I’d not have three fathers, I’d just have one like a normal fucking kid!” Klaus gaped at him at that, but Five couldn’t stop himself. “Normal people get pregnant and marry the father but not you. You slutty it up so much you don’t even know who my father was.” Five stood up, his chair scratching at the stone floor. “Well fuck that and fuck you. I’ve found my father’s now and I don’t give a shit what you think.” 

Five stormed off upstairs, feeling himself start to cry as he slammed the door to his room, falling onto the bed.

***

That... could have gone better. Klaus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, raising the cigarette to his lips and taking a drag. He blew the smoke out into the cool night air, looking out onto across the sea.

He couldn’t fault Five, not really. This whole thing was a conversation they should have had a long time ago, but Klaus had just kicked it into the long grass, hoping to avoid it. Fuck, Five was a smart kid. He’d gotten and understood that Klaus was trans years ago, but when it came to his parentage Klaus had always kept it vague. 

He knew it would one day come back to bite him on the ass.

“Klaus?” Oh great, as if his night couldn’t get any worse. He wiped his eyes before he turned around, coming face to face with Diego. He had a bunch of flowers in his hands and, despite himself, he felt his face soften. These men had been out of his life for sixteen years and yet they had all come here and were all... trying. It was more than he deserved for keeping them in the dark.

However this wasn’t Ben or Luther, this was Diego, the one of them that had hurt him. “Diego. What are you doing here?” He opened his mouth and Klaus held up a hand to stop him before he could speak. “I know why you are on the island. Ben and Luther told me.” 

Diego nodded, holding the flowers close to his chest. They were anemones, Klaus’ favourite and they were a mix of blue and purple and red. Klaus resisted the urge to smile. “Yeah I wanted to...” he sighed and shook his head. “I’m sure those two have said they wanted to make things right already, but I do too and not just because of Five. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

“Hurt me?” Klaus snorted, shaking his head. “Of course you hurt me! I’d never have given you the time of day if I knew you were engaged. Ok that’s not true, because I’m a nice person and I have eyes, but I certainly wouldn’t have slept with you!”

Diego winced and he nodded, voice soft. “I know. What I did was wrong but... what I said was true. It wasn’t some fling to me, I did love you. I never stopped loving you.” Klaus met his gaze and he could see the softness on his ruggedly handsome face. There was a scar there now, that hadn’t been there before and Klaus couldn’t help but wonder about it.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Come on Klaus, look how you reacted when you found out. I was... scared ok.” Diego looked down, his voice softening. “I didn’t want to lose you and I lost you anyway. I hope one day you’ll forgive me.”

“Maybe.” Klaus replied, looking at his hands and noticing the lack of a ring. 

“You know.” Diego continued, taking a breath and meeting his gaze again. “When I left here I went right back to Eudora and you know what I did?.” Klaus shook his head, feeling himself begin to scowl at the mention of her name. “I called it off. I told her I’d found someone else, someone I truly loved and... I came right back.”

Shit.

“And when I did, Agnes told me that you had moved on. That you were with someone else already.” Diego looked down at the floor, sighing. “I felt like such a fool. I almost went back to Eudora, but I couldn’t do that to her. I’m guessing that someone else was Ben.”

Klaus nodded, chewing his lower lip. “It was. My heart was broken and he was so nice... I never thought I’d see you again. But I... I’ve never forgotten. I tried to, because the memory of you, of us, hurt so much.”

Diego stepped closer, the moonlight illuminating his face. “I want to be in your life Klaus. In Five’s life. I will do my best to make up for all the hurt I caused you, for all the times I should have been here.” Klaus took a breath, his gaze drawn to Diego’s lips. There was so much to do, so much to say, so much time lost.

Klaus decided he didn’t care.

He leaned in and kissed him under the moon and the stars, just like they had so long ago. And it felt right.

***

“What are we going to do?” Luther lamented from the hammock Diego had stretched out for him the night before. Ben was amazed it hadn’t snapped from his weight, causing the man to land in a heap on the floor. Luther was still playing with the ring he had gotten for Klaus, looking at it sadly.

“Did you honestly thing that would work?” Ben shook his head, not surprised at all by the look of utter shock Luther gave him. Ben sighed, rolling his eyes before speaking as gently as he could. “You should just jump out with a proposal like that, certainly not when the person you are proposing to is in the middle of a conversation with someone else.” He gave Luther a pointed look and he looked away, cheeks flushed.

“I’m sorry.” He spoke softly and Ben could tell that he really did mean it. He probably hadn’t even realised Klaus was talking to someone, had just seen Klaus and went on autopilot. He hadn’t known Luther for long but that seemed very in keeping with his character. “I just wanted to do the right thing...”

“I know. We all do.” It was hard to stay mad at him when he was having the same thoughts. All of them just wanted to do what was right for Klaus, for Five, but this was alien territory and none of them really knew what that meant. How do you deal with all of this? Finding out you had a kid, with someone you had not seen for so long, someone you had loved.

Ben wasn’t afraid to admit that to himself. Spending just a short time in Klaus’ company made him feel things he’d not felt for anyone else. Klaus was beautiful, funny, smart, strong. It made him realise how much of an idiot he was never coming back here.

Of course Luther had to blunder in like that, spoiling the moment completely.

And now when they returned to the boat they found that Diego and Five had gone. Fuck.

“You’re right.” Luther mumbled, looking from the ring to Ben. “Fuck, I really made a fool of myself didn’t I?”

“You did.” Ben smiled and shook his head, suppressing the small laugh that was bubbling in his chest. “Hopefully this will be something that you can laugh about later.” Luther nodded, his cheeks flushed red.

Before either of them could say anything else they heard movement on the deck above, followed soon after by Diego appearing down the stairs. Shit, he was smiling. Ben instantly got a sinking feeling in his stomach as he hopped down the stairs, seemingly in a better mood than he had been. “Klaus wants us all to meet with him tomorrow morning at the cafe, at 9:30.”

Ben felt himself deflate a little at that, watching as Diego grinned and sitting himself down in the chair he’d slept in the previous night. “You should get some rest.”

Ben was sure he scowled when he turned and went to Diego’s bedroom.

***

“Dad?” Five whispered as he wrapped his fingers against Klaus’ door, the morning sunlight making everything appear soft and warm. Five hadn’t got much sleep last night, the night before playing in his mind. Things had just started to feel right and then they’d had that fight. He hoped his dad wasn’t too mad at him.

The door opened and there was Klaus, dressed in a lilac night gown, the soft material falling over his body. “Dad I’m so sorry.”

“Me too.” Klaus opened his arms and Five wrapped his arms around him tight, his eyes lidding. Klaus held him tight, running his hands over Five’s back. 

“I never meant to call you a slut dad. I don’t think that, not at all.” Five shifted back, but only so he could look him in the eyes. He could feel fresh tears prick at the corners, but he didn’t let his dad go to wipe them away. “And I know you love me. I know you’ve done your best. I just... I want you to be happy. You’ve been alone for so long and I don’t want you to be.”

“Oh Five.” Klaus smiled fondly, his eyes shiny as he stroked his back. “You’re such a sweet boy.”

Five returned his smile, glancing over at his shoulder at the flash of colour. On his dad’s bedside table was a vase of flowers, anemones, and they hadn’t been there before. “Dad, where did you get those?”

Klaus smiled, shaking his head as he looked over at them. “I saw Diego last night, he bought me them.” Five couldn’t help but grin at his words and his dad nudged him gently. “Actually seeing them all was quite nice, despite the initial shock. I’m going to be seeing them after breakfast at Agnes’.”

“All of them?”

“Yeah. I think we need a talk together to work things out. But I promise, as long as it’s what they want they’ll be in your life. And...” Klaus bit his lip, nodding slightly as he spoke softly. “Hopefully mine as well.” Five felt himself grinning and Klaus kissed his forehead. “Now shoo, I have to get ready. Gotta look my best for these idiots.”

Five couldn’t be happier.

***

Klaus Hargreeves sat in Agnes’ cafe, nursing his orange juice as he waited for the arrival of Five’s father’s. He was wearing a different outfit now, one Five had picked out for him. He’d not worn the lace up leather pants for years, but Allison agreed they would show off his legs. His purple t-shirt was simple, but decorated with the same flowers Diego had given him. It was extra appropriate because it was what Five had gotten him for his birthday, so it felt right having a piece of him here.

Right on time the three men arrived together, smiling when they caught sight of Klaus. He offered them a wave, giving them chance to order drinks before joining him.

“Thank you for coming. This is... it’s long overdue I think.” Klaus smiled at the three men, three sweet men, who had all tried to do right by him and Five even though they had known about his existence for a day. how many other men would step up like that? “Almost 16 years ago I had a wonderful summer. I meet the three of you and despite... heartbreak.” He looked pointedly at Diego at that and he looked away. “I wouldn’t change what happened between us. I valued what I had with each of you in different ways and... I’ve never been with anyone really since.”

Klaus took a breath, taking a sip of his juice before continuing. None of them interrupted, knowing that this was Klaus’ time to talk. “Nine months after that summer, I was blessed with Five. I... never thought I would have a child, but when I found out I was pregnant, I knew I had to have him. He is, as I’m sure you know by now, smart and sweet. I love him so much.”

Klaus set the glass down, looking the three of them over as he sat back in his seat. “I want you to know that I thought about contacting you. All of you over the years.” He looked at them all in turn, biting his lip. “I wrote letters a few times, but I never sent them. Part of me thought that I’d be screwing up your lives, that you’d not want to be part of Five’s life. You’ve all proven to me that I was wrong. I’ll be honest, I have no idea which one of you is Five’s actual father. If you want we could go to the mainland and take a test...”

“No.” Ben spoke up, smiling and shaking his head. “I never thought I’d have a child either, but after spending time with him... I want to be there for him, for you, if you’ll let me.”

“Family is more than just blood Klaus. The woman who raised me, she wasn’t my biological mother, but that didn’t change how much she loved me.” Diego nodded, looking certain and sure. “Which of us is the biological father doesn’t matter to me.”

“Or me.” Luther added with a nod of his own. “If you’ll let me be a third of a father... that’s more than I ever thought I’d get.”

Klaus thought he was going to cry, he was so touched by these men and what they were saying. “Ok... ok...” Klaus grinned, reaching up and wiping his eyes. “I am so... you’re wonderful. Honestly, that is more than I ever, ever imagined. And to get it from all of you...” He took a breath, then another drink. “I’d be honoured if you’d all be Five’s father and if you could come to his party. It would mean so much to me.”

“Yeah!” Ben nodded, with a grin.

“Of course!” Luther was smiling too, looking adorable in his excitement.

“Thank you Klaus, I’ll be there too. I always will.” Diego sounded so earnest it made his heart flutter. It did for all of them.

“I’m so glad. Thank you all for that. I really appreciate it and I know Five will too.” Klaus sat the glass down again after taking a drink. “One reason Five reached out to you was because he thought I was lonely, and he thought one of you could help make me happy. He’s right.” Diego looked smug and Ben hissed in an intake of breath. “I know Five has been a huge bombshell for you, but you didn’t come here because of him. You came for me.”

He looked between each of them and he could see it, could see it in the way they looked at him. Diego was the most was overt, looking at him like he was his whole world. Luther was looking at him like a lovesick puppy, which was sweet in its own way. Ben looked like he wanted to kiss him until he couldn’t breathe. “Since you three I have only been with one guy. His name was Dave and he was ex army. Things were... good. But that’s all they were. It didn’t last, he got bored and went away. But not once in the three months we were together did he look at me like you three are now.”

Klaus placed his hands on the table, splaying his fingers out across the wood. “I’d like it if you stayed for longer than the party. I’d like if we spent time together, the four of us.”

Ben and Diego smirked, but Luther, sweet Luther, just blinked. “Like... hanging out?”

“To start with.” Klaus couldn’t help but smile at his reaction. “I’d like to get to know you better, to find out what you’ve been doing all these years... but after that. I’d like more.” Luther still looked a little confused and Klaus wondered if he’d not been with anyone since him, or if he’d never seen or read porn. He’d have to get Ben to give him a copy of his books to study. “You agreed to be Five’s father, without hesitation. Would you all agree to be with me too?”

“What are you saying?”

“For fuck’s sake Luther, look up polyamory!” Ben sounded slightly exasperated but he smiled, looking Klaus right in the eyes as he reached out over the table, taking Klaus’ right hand in his. “Absolutely.”

Diego’s hand took his left, his fingers stroking over his skin gently. “Yeah, that sounds wonderful mi amor.” Klaus felt his heart flutter at the words and Ben squeezed his other hand, glancing at Diego.

“If you speak Spanish again I’m not going to be responsible for my actions.” Diego smirked at him, winking at him or what passed as a wink from him, since it was more of a blink. Ben was about to comment on it when there was a gasp from the other man at the table.

“Oh!” Luther was looking up from his phone, because of course he’d took Ben’s words seriously and clearly had to instantly look it up. Klaus couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yes! I’d like that too. If... that’s ok?” Luther looked at the other men, who looked at him in turn.

“Yeah, of course it is you big lug.” Ben smiled, nudging him playfully with his shoulder.

“Yeah, it’s fine with me as well.” Diego smirked, looking him up at down. “And I promise not to freak you out with the eggs again.”

“You’re still doing that? What’s wrong with you?” Klaus shook his head at the memory of Diego doing it that first morning together.

“I thought it was some kind of intimidation tactic.” Luther admitted, looking at Diego with wide eyes. Ben looked a little surprised too, but was trying not to show it.

“No, he really does do that. Although I did manage to find a way to convince him to stop.” Klaus smiled, brushing his foot against Diego’s ankle playfully. “I’ll teach you in case he tries to do it again.” Ben smirked as Diego blushed and Klaus wasn’t sure if it was from his words or the foot. Klaus hoped that this would work, but he was certain it was going to be fun.

“Now since you’re gonna be coming to the party I suggest you get something nice for our son. And for me too if you’d like, it is a joint party after all.” Klaus smiled, preparing himself for the inevitable questions about what Five liked or didn’t like.

***

Five was smiling as he danced along to the music from the playlist his dad had made. It was a bit eclectic, ranging from pop singers and bands to rock music that they both liked. Five loved it, especially as the tone shifts seemed to baffle his fathers, especially Luther. It was amazing though, to have them here, dancing along with him, or his dad. Currently Diego was dancing with him, grinning as he pulled off some moves that made a Five giggle.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his dad, smiling as he danced with Ben, their bodies pressed up against each other. Five had caught sight of the new jewellery he wore earlier, a ring, necklace and bracelet, which glinted as they caught the light. Ben kissed him, then smiled and pulled away, letting Luther take a turn. It was painfully obvious that Luther wasn’t a natural dancer, but his dad just smiled and held on, showing him some moves.

Five had never seen his dad as happy as he was right now and it made him feel warm inside.

“Hey kid, you having a good birthday?” Diego asked him between songs, smiling down at him.

“This is great, thank you.” Five grinned at his father, pulling him into a tight hug. It wasn’t the first time he’d hugged one of his new fathers tonight and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. “And thank you for the gift!” Five still had it in his pocket, a Swiss Army knife with the number five engraved on it. Luther has gotten him a telescope, which he had vowed to show him how to use later. Ben had gotten him some books, mostly about octopi which was Five’s recent fixation. Ben showed off the tattoo on his stomach, a mass of tentacles around his navel to show that it was a shared interest. 

“Any time kid.” Diego returned his smile, giving him a tight squeeze before parting as the song changed. “I’m gonna see if I can steal a dance from your dad before Luther steps on his toes.” Five giggles and nodded, watching Diego go over and do just that.

Five knew that this set up for his new family wasn’t exactly normal, but he didn’t care. This felt right and it made his dad happy and that’s all that mattered. He grinned as he danced around Ben, glad that he had finally found the family that they had both needed.

***

The night was winding down now. Almost everyone had filtered away over the course of the night. Agnes had left with her husband Hazel first and ever since then people had started making their way back to town. Even Five had gone up to his room, after hugging his fathers in turn. Klaus smiled at the thought, heading to turn the music off. He was getting tired himself, after all the dancing he had done tonight.

“Hey, me and Allison are heading up to our room.” Vanya smiled as she spoke, having that mischievous look in her eyes. Klaus remembered it back in their time together at uni, when they would sneak off together. People assumed that Allison was the bold one, but Klaus knew different. He’d heard all the stories. 

Klaus turned the music off, smiling and hugging the shorter woman how had been his life long friend. “Ok, you two have a good night. I’m glad you could come.”

“Me too. I’m glad Five invited his fathers. You look positivity radiant Klaus, it’s a good look for you.” Vanya grinned as she kissed his cheek, leaning out of his embrace to look at him.

“Aww thank you Vanya dear.” Klaus returned her smile, nodding as he glanced at the three men standing by the buffet. “I am too.”

Vanya followed his gaze, letting out a soft giggle before she turned to join Allison in there room. Klaus strode over to the three of them, putting on his most winning smile. “Well boys, you have all worn me out, I’m going to head up to bed.”

“Oh, ok.” Luther nodded, licking some icing from his lips. “I guess we’ll go too, head back to the boat...”

“And why would you do that?” Klaus smiled, wondering exactly how one person could be as clueless as he was. “I was hoping that you could join me. It might be a bit of a squeeze, but I’m sure it will be more comfortable than Diego’s little boat.” Klaus smirked at them as he turned towards the entrance to the hotel, swaying his hips as he moved, knowing exactly what effect it would have on them.

It therefore didn’t surprise him when he heard the three of them move to catch up a few moments later. As the four of them made their way up to his bedroom he made a mental note to see about getting a bigger bed in the morning. Or maybe the afternoon.


End file.
